


Thinking About You

by conanchristopher



Category: Conan (TV Show), Late Night Host RPF, Real Person Fiction, US Comedians RPF
Genre: 20s Conan, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conanchristopher/pseuds/conanchristopher
Summary: My cold hands needed a warm, warm touch.
Relationships: Conan O'Brien/OC, Conan O'Brien/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Thinking About You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the absolutely worst thing I've ever written. Happy Valentine's day.

He’s late for Valentine’s day.

She sighed. It happened almost every year. And every year she had hope Conan would spend the day with her. She understood why he was late, but she also missed him so deeply. She never told him, of course. It was his job. But she lost the count of how many times a dinner or any time of them together was ruined by a call from work. ‘It’s Jeff, it’s Sona...’ he would say, and excuse himself to take the call. Sometimes it lasted more than ten minutes. She would sigh and smile at him, always telling him there was no problem, even when he had to leave to take care of work related stuff.

But yes, there was a problem. He wasn’t emotionally present for months now. He had new projects, Team Coco had new podcasts and TV shows coming up, he was busy. Way too busy, busier than when he had a standard late night talk show format. And she sighed and she took it all in. Sometimes he would wake up so early she wouldn’t be up to say good day at work. Sometimes he would only come to sleep way after she was in bed. It was his dream job, she couldn’t simply say ‘hey, I need time with you too’, because his love for comedy was older than this relationship.

She thought about it looking at the table she had set in the dining room. She thought he would be absolutely tired by the time he got home, so she decided to cook the food herself. It wouldn’t be as delicious she feared, but she was sure he was hungry and he needed to rest. She looked at the lit candles and realized how tired she was as well. She watched the candles as they slowly melted away and thought that maybe a nap wouldn’t be that bad. So she walked back to bed. She had a black dress on, she had makeup on, she was wearing heels, and she hated heels. Why…? All this effort and he didn’t show up. She left like crying, but she didn’t want to upset him.

Conan was still miles away from home, with a flat tire. He knew she was waiting for him and the timing couldn’t be worse. He thought about calling her, but for what? To give her the same excuse? ‘I’ll be home in half an hour, I swear.’ He sighed. Worse than that, is being recognized everywhere he went. And it did happen while he waited for his tired to be fixed. He put up a face and took selfies with everyone. His mind was at home, and he was anxious to come back. He thanked everybody very kindly and drove his way home. God, he wished this was easier.

He ran through the front door, passing the living room to their bedroom. The door was open. He entered and he saw her, all dressed up, like a princess. She was asleep on her side of the bed. He couldn’t help but smile. Her shoes were by the side of her bed. The room smelled amazing, her perfume was still in the air. He came right next to her, brushing her hair aside with his hand, and kissed her forehead. She frowned a bit, as if bothered by being disturbed and continued sleeping. He observed her for a few seconds. That scene made him feel guilty. He took his shoes off, and went to the dining room silently. The food was still there. He looked around. A nice looking turkey, rice, beans, mashed potatoes, and she had a glass of wine. The wine glass was there, the plates were set. The food was cold, so he went to the kitchen to use the microwave oven.

‘Good God, look at all this work’, he thought. He didn’t want to wake her up, so he ate alone. Her food was absolutely delicious, even though she hated it herself. He was thinking about how she planned this behind his back and he never thought he would have food waiting for him at home, since they always go out to dinner. He knew she hated cooking for the most part and being in the kitchen was more of an obligation when she needed to, even if her food was amazing. She didn’t like to do it. But she did it for him. He put his two hands over his face and grunted. He felt disappointed with himself. It was hard to imagine how disappointed she must felt too.

She was never a complainer. She didn’t complain about a single thing. It was unnerving to him. He knew that sometimes she wanted to explode, but she never opened herself to him, because as she said, she didn’t want him to worry. Some could see it as a quality, but he didn’t want her to suffer in silence. He had to ask her in the morning. He carefully put everything in the refrigerator, and came back to the bedroom. She was still in the same position. The lights were off, and the moonlight came through the window, illuminating her beautiful body. He looked back at her heels. She hated them. He told her not to wear them if they made her uncomfortable but she still did it… for this special occasion he couldn’t appreciate. He took the rest of his clothes off, as silently as possible and went to shower.

He closed the bathroom door, as slowly as possible. It clicked loudly and she opened her eyes. He didn’t notice and went to shower normally. She sat, drowsy, and looked at the door. She knew it was him. She blinked once or twice and got up, she went to the dining room and saw the food was all gone. He probably put it away. She came back to the bedroom and decided to take the dress off. It was itchy. As she did, he came out of the bathroom. He opened the door to see her undressing. She had her back to him.

‘Honey, I…’ he began.

‘It’s okay.’ she replied.

She looked at him, standing there, holding his towel, his wet body partially glowing with the moonlight. She smiled sadly as she folded her dress. She hoped he wasn’t seeing much of her face because at this point, she couldn’t fake happiness. He put the towel away and she put her dress back inside the wardrobe. She was wearing a black lingerie, and a very revealing one. But no effort could bring on the mood back now.

‘I’m sorry.’ he managed to say.

‘I know.’ she laid on the bed, facing him.

‘You look amazing.’ he noted, as he laid with her as well.

‘You didn’t see me.’ she replied.

‘I saw you while you were sleeping.’ he said. ‘And you look as amazing just now.’

She nodded. ‘I’m glad you said that.’

She looked down for a few seconds, facing his chest, and not his eyes. He was on his side, facing her.

‘Please, look at me.’ he said.

‘I don’t want to.’ she replied. She started to sob as soon as she closed her mouth.

‘Oh, no, no, no...’ he took her in his arms as she let the tears roll down. He kissed the top of her head as she cried and held him closer.

‘I’m sorry, I just wanted you close, I’m sorry for being that selfish, I’m sorry for being that crap of a partner!’ she exclaimed, voice a bit too high pitched.

‘You’re… not. You’re not, you hear me?’ his voice cracked. ‘ You’re wonderful, you’re everything to me, I love you so much.’

‘I miss you a lot.’ she whispered.

‘I should’ve seen that. I knew that… I knew that...’ Conan said, repeating to himself as he realized the signs were there, but he never really took them into consideration.

She choked. ‘I know you’re busy, but you’ve been busy for months now… I don’t want to complain but it’s too much.’

‘Oh, God.’ he said. ‘I know...’ he closed his eyes. ‘You’re right.’

‘Sometimes I think I should go away, but I love you too much to leave.’ she said, finally.

He opened his eyes in panic. ‘What? Why would you… oh my god, no.’

He finally realized the state his relationship was in. She was lonely. She never complained about it. She didn’t have to. He talked about her not expressing herself, but he now understood that it wasn’t a one sided thing. He was so immersed at work that he didn’t notice how alone she was, and he didn’t notice how much he missed her, and all the agony he felt these past months had something to do with not opening himself a lot. Not staying with her. She took everything in, pain and loneliness. It wasn’t right to any of them. His habit of working too hard to make up for his mental health wasn’t good either. He sometimes forgot how to live a functioning social life and it affected those next to him. Including her.

‘I don’t want to hurt you, he said. I made a mistake and I’m so sorry.’

As the words came to him, he remembered he was always apologizing. He apologized for being late, for not being there, for forgetting about it. He felt absolutely devastated.

‘There’s nothing I can say to make you feel better now, I believe.’ he took her face between his hands and looked her in the eyes. ‘I’ll do my best. That’s a promise.’

She kissed him tenderly, his lips felt warm, as his hands did. She put her head over his chest and ran her right hand over his stomach.

‘I love you more than anything in this world.’ he said, looking down at her. ‘More than the show, and more than my entire career. I would drop everything if you asked me to.’

‘I would never...’

‘I know you wouldn’t.’ he continued. ‘But I would do it for you.’

‘I care about you, ginger man.’ she said, now calmer. ‘And I don’t want you to explode.’

‘Please don’t cry.’ he said. ‘I’m here.’

‘Okay.’ she said, softly. She nuzzled his chest, his soft skin was deliciously good to smell.

‘Where’s my beautiful smile?’

She turned to him and smiled forcefully.

‘Ew.’ he said.

She giggled.

‘Oh, there it is.’ he smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes playfully. ‘You’re an ass.’

He pouted. She kissed him.

‘Will you forgive me, valentine?’ he whispered.

‘For the millionth time? Yes.’ she touched his cheekbones, down to his thin lips.

He smiled sadly.

‘...but only because you’re naked.’ she said, stroking his lower lip with her index finger.

‘What?’ he laughed.

‘Dress yourself, O’Brien. You’re a disgrace to American society.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on A Good Man is Hard to Find, and I'll probably post some stuff by the end of this month, I hope. Thanks for keeping up with me!


End file.
